


Disaquiese

by ColorInPlatinum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Phasma, M/M, Multi, Phasma Redemption, Trans Female Character, phasma is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorInPlatinum/pseuds/ColorInPlatinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phasma's eyes are opened to the tyranny of the first order and turns on general hux mid-battle. resistance soldiers rescue her, hoping to use her for information, but they find she's far more willing to give up the information than first pressed. could it be a true change of heart, or just another war tactic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaquiese

War. It has a smell.

With her helmet, she smells blood and sweat and tears and dirt. Without it, in the rare moments that it's knocked from her head, she smells smoke and blaster shots, burning flesh and the stench of urine and feces from long-dead bodies. It's more satisfying than any perfume she could encounter. Her cape, no matter how many times it's washed, carries a hint of the scent, reminding her soldiers that she is the spearhead of their well-fought war.

This battle is no different.

White flashes by her as soldiers rush into battle. Black ebbs at her vision from the uniform-clad engineers forced from their hiding places to act as infantry.

This is a bad battle. The First Order's ground base has been destroyed, leaving General Hux exposed; she's keeping as many Resistance fighters off him as she can, but it's proving difficult even with the air support from the TIE fighters. They screech in her ears, overload her comm-link.

"CAPTAIN PHASMA!"

She knows that voice.

"FN-2187." Her tone is cold, unfeeling, and she dares to turn away from her post guarding the general. FN-2187 stands before her, clutching a Resistance blaster and wearing leather and metal armor beneath his tattered, stolen jacket. Apparently he learned from Lord Ren's attack. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long."

"Phasma, just listen to me for once," he begs. "Please."

With a quick glance at her visor's stats, she can see that some of her infantrymen have taken up spots around General Hux. He'll be fine without her; she's got time to deal with the traitor.

"I don't have time to listen, FN-2187."

"I'm not askin' for much, Phasma." Fin nearly races backward when she aims her blaster at him. "PHASMA! WAIT! PLEASE!"

Her finger stops on the trigger, but she never takes her eyes away from its sights. "Speak."

Finn's breathing heavy, trying to keep his finger away from the trigger but damn is it hard. "Look around," he manages to spit out. "Look at what your troops are doing. They're dying!"

"For the First Order." she adds.

"For nothing! What is it that the First Order's offerin' you?!" he demands.

She falls silent. The First Order is all she's ever known. Her God, her mother, her father, her lover. Her eyes flash away from the gun's sights to look around the battlefield. FN-2372 hits the ground dead. The soldiers called her Red.

"That's what I thought." Finn continues. "Your soldiers are throwing themselves in front of General Hux to save his hide. Phasma, I know you. You know all of us, treated us like equals. You know we're more than cannon fodder."

She knows it. Every soldier beneath that helmet is a person. FN-7365 is a Dathomirian the First Order rescued from a collapsing planet. TC-4136 is an older member of the First Order, one of the few they programmed after infancy. FN-187. Up until the last year, he was a trainee that Phasma watched with great interest. He had so much potential.

"Look around. You know these people. You grew up with half of them. What are you fighting for? Their inevitable death for a cause you barely understand?"

Phasma roars and charges at Finn. She throws her blaster to the side and draws up her riot stick, the weapon crackling with electricity. Finn dodges the first few swings and yanks up a riot stick from a dead trooper. The weapons whizz past each other, clash, crackle, clang, back and forth until Finn's hits the side of her helmet and sends it flying across the battlefield; a First Order AT-ST walker crushes it.

Finn kicks the distracted captain in the jaw and she falls to her knees, her riot stick bouncing away. She scrambles for her blaster but Finn kicks her again and jams his own gun into her cheek.

"What are you waiting for Phasma?!" he demands. "Make a decision!"

Hey icy blue eyes are locked on the silver blaster only a foot away from her. She could easily knock Finn's blaster away and grab her own, blow his skull to pieces.

With a roar, she rolls on her side and tosses her leg over Finn's arm, knocking his gun away, and grabs her blaster--but she doesn't aim it at Finn.

She aims it at General Hux.

One click is all it takes, and the general spins like a top before hitting the ground, clutching his face and screaming in agony. The captain missed her mark by barely an inch and grazed him instead.

Finn grunts as he's knocked back by an incoming wave of troopers as they close in around Phasma. She's breathing like a wounded animal, her ears alight with the sound of charging blasters. She's going to die. Going to be executed, right here. She'll be an example of the First Order's power, an example that no one can escape their grasp, even their own elites.

She'll be dead in a few seconds, so what's the harm?

Last words. She has to think.

"LONG LIVE THE RESISTANCE!"

They fire.

The captain falls.

Her vision goes black and everything is cold.

The smell of blood and sweat and decaying bodies leaves her mind.

She's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's rushed, but this isn't the main focus of the story, that'll come later in longer and better developed chapters.


End file.
